Beverage containers may be used to store, transport, and/or dispense a beverage. In some instances, beverage containers may include one or more labels. The labels may include indicia, such as trademarks, advertisements, or the like. In some instances, the labels may be wrapped around the beverage containers. In other instances, the labels may be removed from the beverage containers. Typical labels convey information and provide limited interaction with a consumer.